Online merchants often use co-purchased items to recommend other items to users. For example, the merchant may track sales data indicating that a first item and a second item are often co-purchased by users. Based on the historical sales data, a user that purchases the first item is then recommended the second item. However, recently released items or rarely purchased items commonly do not have sufficient sales statistics to be easily discovered and recommended to users as a co-purchased item. In this regard, areas for improving current systems have been identified.